The Simplicity of Rain
by Beyond Our Vision
Summary: Some say that rain brings sadness, but Alfred knows thats incorrect. The rain brought him and Arthur closer as they laughed, embraced, and loved in the tranquility that fell around them.


I wrote this around 11 pm after I got home from Youth Group. I heard a song play on my TV and the first thought that crossed my mind was 'One-shot time.' I need to start writing longer stories. ): I'll make that my new goal, but none of you can sue me since I was dead tired and I managed to pull this from my retired brain.

Also, I want to give a BIG thanks to all the reviewers on my other stories. You don't know how much reviews actually mean to me. Half the things I write I believe are sh*t. It means so much to me to get such wonderful, lovely comments. They make me cry with happiness (not really, but they do make my heart soar.)

Listen to: .com/watch?v=S-ets2ZvWwc&feature=related It works wonders in the setting. (:

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or mentioned song above. (Insert witty comment here. I'm too tired.)_

* * *

The Simplicity of Rain

_"May you always have walls for the winds, a roof for the rain, tea beside the fire, laughter to cheer you, those you love near you and all your heart might desire." _

Hazy blue eyes stared out of a fog covered window as the spring rain pattered softly against the glass. A blanket draped over long, slender legs as they lay spread out on the couch. Emerald eyes fluttered closed as sleep took over the wary body. Alfred stared down at the man in his arms, a serene look caressing sculpted cheeks.

The bright sapphires flickered back to the window, ears listening to the light 'taps' of the rain. A soft, sleepy voice pulled Alfred's attention away once again from the reflection of the couple.

"Love," Arthur mumbled, "what are you staring at?" A deep, echoing laugh slipped from the American's lips as he smiled at his lover.

"The rain and the people below. They're so tiny," he replied softly, as if the serenity of the moment would be broken with a higher pitch to his voice. A lone mossy green eye peaked open to gaze out the window at the American's below.

"Aa, they are. May I ask why you are being a creeper and staring at people?" Arthur joked playfully, running his hand over Alfred's before twining their fingers into a hand embrace. A soft snort escaped from Alfred as he pouted, lower lip stuck out as his eyes glossed over.

"I am not being a creeper. I'm just… observing? Yeah, observing!" he defended himself. Arthur rolled his eyes before snuggling back into Alfred's chest, a content sigh passing his lips as his lover wrapped his long arms around his own petite waist.

"If that's what you insist on calling it, luv. It's still bad however you look at it. What if someone catches you and they think you're some serial killer picking his next victim?" the Brit bit back, voice coated with humor.

A fine, blond eyebrow perked at that, "Oh, a serial killer? I must look very menacing since I'm cuddling with another person, a male to be exact."

Arthur laughed, chest rumbling as the vibrations spread throughout Alfred's body. "I'm smaller than you, as I hate to admit, but this could come off as pedophile. Maybe I should start screaming and beat the window, calling for help." Alfred's eyes widened visibly as his mouth formed a straight line.

"You wouldn't! That's not nice, Artie!" He lurched forward to grip his lover's arms as Arthur moved to follow through with his statement. "You're humor is so crude. It wounds me, my darling," Alfred frowned, silky blue eyes shining with fake tears. Rolling his eyes, Arthur leaned back into the warm American's chest.

"Then stop being a creeper to you're people. That's just awkward and slightly creepy," Arthur mumbled, absentmindedly playing with a loose string on the blanket. Eyes as blue as summer skies followed the movements of his lover's hands before they traveled up the expanse of the exposed chest and finally settling on Arthur's half-lidded eyes.

Outside the clouds grew darker as the rain fell in a greater quantity. The citizens of New York dashed for their homes as the sky rumbled with distant thunder and an eerie warning of approaching lightning. Winding the blanket tighter around them, Alfred titled his head back and closed his eyes, exhaustion from their previous activities that day finally overwhelming him. A soft pressure against his cheek forced him to crack an eye as Arthur laid a gentle kiss on his lover's cheek.

"I love you, git," he mumbled before tucking his head under Alfred's and shutting his eyes into the sensation of sleep. Alfred's mouth curled up slowly as a warm, loving smile lit up his face.

"I love you too, Artie," he replied back before wrapping his arms around Arthur's chest and pulling him closer. He finally shut his own liquid blue eyes as soothing oblivion enveloped him.

* * *

Review and I'll try to convince Hidekaz Himaruya to add more USxUK fluff into Hetalia. (: Thanks everyone and until next time!


End file.
